Memento memory
by Gibi
Summary: Henry doit garder Shawn, et se rend compte du talent de son fils.


Disclaimer : la série et ses personnages appartiennent à Steve Frank, USA Network et NBC Universal Television Studio.

N/A : je n'ai jamais été bonne en latin, donc je ne suis pas sûre que la formule "memento memory" soit juste, ni si c'est la traduction de "souviens-toi du memory". Et je voulais prénommer la mère de Shawn, Beth, puis j'ai préféré rester dans le vague... si un jour elle venait à apparaître dans la série !

* * *

**MEMENTO MEMORY**

Henry Spencer avait les yeux rivés sur le petit garçon assis au milieu du salon, entouré de ses jouets.

"Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Je suis de service cette nuit, j'ai besoin de dormir un peu !" plaida-t-il, en voyant sa femme fermer son manteau et vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien oublié.

"Tu te plains toujours que Shawn ne te sourit jamais et te regarde comme un étranger. Et pas plus tard que hier, tu m'as dit que si cela continuait, il n'allait pas tarder à t'appeler monsieur" répliqua-t-elle, sans se laisser intimider.

Elle se baissa au niveau de son fils, l'embrassa sur le front, tout en ajoutant un 'surveille bien papa' qui fit rouler des yeux au policier.

"Attends !" tenta-t-il encore un fois, mais sa femme était déjà partie.

Le père et le fils restèrent un moment à se dévisager.

"Jolie petite voiture" remarqua Henry, en désignant celle que l'enfant tenait dans la main, et il se laissa tomber dans le canapé. Cela commençait vraiment bien ! Si ses collègues le voyaient... Bon, il devait se reprendre ! Jusqu'à présent, les rares fois où il avait gardé Shawn plus d'une heure, cela c'était systématiquement soldé par un désastre. La première fois, Shawn avait six mois et il avait hurlé, crié et pleuré jusqu'au retour de sa mère. La deuxième fois, Shawn commençait tout juste à marcher et il avait profité de quelques secondes d'inattention de son père pour se jeter dans les escaliers. L'aventure avait fini aux urgences avec une grosse bosse pour l'enfant et une grosse frayeur pour le père. Après cela, sa femme c'était toujours arrangée pour ne pas les laisser trop longtemps sans surveillance.

"Ok, Shawn ! Je suis ton père et heu..." commença-t-il avant de se stopper. Cela faisait un peu mauvais film et puis qu'est qu'un enfant de son âge pouvait comprendre ? Il devait juste garder son fils quelques heures, cela ne devrait pas être si compliqué !

Shawn fixait intensément son père, le suivant du regard. Une manie qu'Henry avait déjà remarqué.

"A quoi veux-tu jouer mon grand ?" finit-il par demander. Avec un peu de chance, tout se passerait bien ! Pas de crise de larmes et pas de voyage à l'hôpital ! Il était flic, il avait avait du affronter des situations bien plus dangereuses !

L'enfant se leva d'un bond, sans un mot, et partit en courant dans sa chambre.

"Génial ! Je lui ai fait peur !" grogna Henry.

Mais Shawn réapparut au bout de quelques minutes en tenant une petite boîte. Il la déposa devant son père, qui reconnut alors un jeu de memory.

"Tu veux jouer à ça ?" l'interrogea-t-il. Shawn acquiesça rapidement. Henry haussa un sourcil. Puis après tout pourquoi pas ? C'était toujours plus intéressant que de jouer aux petites voitures ! De plus, il suffisait de le laisser gagner de temps en temps, et le tour était joué !

Henry mélangea les cartes et les posa consciencieusement. Il fit signe à son fils de commencer. Le petit garçon retourna rapidement deux différentes. Henry fit de même, et tous les deux recommencèrent le même manège plusieurs fois. Puis soudain, Shawn trouva la première paire, puis une deuxième, et ainsi de suite. Rapidement, Henry du se rendre à l'évidence que Shawn était en train de gagner... et sans que son père y soit pour quelque chose !

"Très bien fiston ! On dirait que c'est ton jour de chance. Mais maintenant, on va jouer comme des grands, et il y aura un temps limité pour regarder la carte !" imposa Henry, un peu vexé de s'être fait battre pas un enfant de quatre ans ! Mais là encore, Shawn gagna assez facilement.

Après trois parties perdues, Henry observa son fils avec attention. L'enfant était reparti s'amuser avec ses jouets. Soudain, Henry eut envi de vérifier quelque chose. Il remit toutes les cartes sur la table, mais de façon à ce qu'on puisse voir les images.

"Shawn, viens voir !"

Le petit garçon sembla hésiter entre son père et ses voitures, puis préférant sûrement jouer avec quelqu'un, il se précipita vers le policier.

"Tu as deux minutes pour regarder toutes les cartes" expliqua Henry, en jetant un rapide coup d'oeil à sa montre. Shawn observa les images avec attention, avant de plonger son regard dans celui de son père.

"Shawn !" gronda Henry, en lui faisant signe se concentrer, mais le petit garçon ne semblait pas passionné par les dessins.

"Très bien, si tu le prends comme ça ! Ferme les yeux !" lui ordonna-t-il. Puis il retourna toutes les cartes. "Retrouve toutes les paires !"

Shawn interrogea son père du regard.

"Les images pareilles, Shawn !" soupira Henry.

Le petit garçon pencha la tête sur le côté et fixa les cartes comme s'il pouvait voir à travers, puis sans un regard, ni un mot pour son père, il se mit à retourner toutes les paires. Henry l'observa faire, étonné et surpris.

"D'accord, tu es plutôt bon. Mais cette fois on va corser le jeux et je vais te dire quelles cartes je veux !" annonça Henry en mélangeant et repositionnant toutes les cartes.

Puis au bout de quelques minutes, "je veux les ananas, Shawn !"

Et comme la fois précédente, Shawn fixa le jeu et retourna la figure demandée au bout de quelques secondes. Henry continua jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus une carte sur la table.

"Shawn, mon garçon, je crois que nous tenons là quelque chose à exploiter ! Qu'en penses-tu ?"

"Je peux avoir un gâteau ?" demanda alors l'enfant, en s'adressant pour la première fois à son père depuis le départ de sa mère.

"Tu auras un gâteau si tu es capable de recommencer ce que l'on vient de faire, mais un peu plus vite !" répondit Henry, sans laisser le temps à son fils de discuter.

Lorsque madame Spencer rentra chez elle quelques heures plus tard, elle trouva son fils endormi sur le canapé, à côté de son père qui essayait de finir une grille de mot-croisées.

"Ça c'est bien passé ?"

"Parfait, mais Shawn mange trop de sucreries" rétorqua Henry, tout en continuant à imaginer tout ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire pour que son fils devienne le meilleur policier possible !


End file.
